ILost My Mind
iLost My Mind, the fourteenth episode in season 4, is the first episode of the four-episode arc continuing iOMG. The long-awaited sequel to iOMG received just over 5.5 million views on its premiere date Number of views. Plot Spencer asks if Carly has heard from Sam, and she says she hasn't. He then asks why she hadn't confronted Freddie. Carly says she won't talk to Freddie until he admits he and Sam kissed. Freddie walks in to the Shay's loft, and he expresses he's really worried about Sam, saying he hasn't heard from her in three days. Carly tells Freddie she knows what went on that night at the lock-in, and through tracking Sam's cellphone they discover she checked herself into Troubled Waters Mental Hospital, thinking she has lost her mind after falling for Freddie. At first, Carly goes in and confronts Sam saying that there is nothing wrong with her. Carly skips around the room yelling "Sam loves Freddie! Sam loves Freddie!" before Sam catches her and Freddie comes in, as Carly leaves and forces Sam and Freddie to talk. Sam says she hates him, followed by her saying she likes him after Freddie confronts her about the kiss. This is also part of the reason why she willingly admitted herself. Once visiting Troubled Waters Mental Hospital, Carly and her pals meet Caleb, (portrayed by Jim Parsons). Caleb is also a psychiatric patient at the facility, claiming that he's from the year 2077. Carly is the one person who believes Caleb is insane, but once he tells her she will be the future Vice President of the United States, she starts to become a believer. Soon the iCarly gang tries to break Sam out, but they won't let her sign out without a parent. Pam Puckett was not available however, so they come up with a plan. Their plan includes Spencer dressing up as Pam Puckett, aka Sam's mom, which leads to them doing iCarly at the hospital after his cover is blown. Carly then suggests to do a fan video chat of the seddie fans, asking their opinions if Sam is crazy for liking Freddie. That is when they click "Goopy Gilbert " and the guy who screams "SEDDIE!" screams it once again for a few times. Freddie then video chats iCarly from his Pearpad, saying his feelings matter too. Sam assumes he is going to humiliate her live on the web, however, he puts down his Pearpad and walks straight to Sam and kisses her live on iCarly to prove he has feelings for her. Then he admits "So I guess we're both insane". Gilbert then cheers "Seddie" stating an official win for Seddie and the episode ends with Carly saying "And good night." Trivia *As of this episode, there is a new opening. *iLost My Mind and "Sam and Freddie trended on Twitter on its premiere night *During the beginning of the opening, the bookmarks are styled with their respective logos. *The episode was filmed from May 9-12, 2011'.Pic of employment ad ("Caleb" and "Flora") from NICK' *''The Big Bang Theory's Jim Parsons guest stars as Caleb, a mental patient who thinks that he's from the future. '' * This episode continues after iOMG, despite the fact that iParty with Victorious aired in between those episodes. *This episode was filmed out of order. iDate Sam & Freddie, the next episode in the four part storyline, was filmed before it. *Goopy Gilbert (played by Jeremy Dozier), the fan who screamed "Seddie!" in iStart a Fanwar, is also in this episode. Jeremy Dozier reprises his role as Gilbert, the screaming Seddie fan He had lost 80 pounds since the filming of that episode. *This episode is part one of the "Seddie arc" which consists of four episodes including iLost My Mind, iDate Sam and Freddie, iCan't Take It, and iLove You. *Carly knows Sam's password to track her Pearphone, which only Dan Schneider truly knows and it is described as an "icky" word. *"Troubled Waters" (The Name of the Mental Hospital – a little nod to the great Simon & Garfunkel. )iLost My Mind Fun Facts *The iCarly webcast which shows Freddie and Sam kissing was uploaded on iCarly.com before it aired on TV. This accident may affect the viewer count of this episode. The video got removed during the airing of the episode and got uploaded again after it was done. *In the theme song when "iCarly.com" is being typed "DanWarp" and "TheSlap" can be seen in the toolbar being a reference to Victorious and the creator Dan Schneider. *"DanWarp" can be seen on the monitor behind Spencer during one scene of the new opening sequence. *In the background during a scene, Hungry Girl can be seen on the TV. *On the walls in the mental hospital, signs that read phrases such as "Friends don't kill friends!", "Do not eat game pieces!", "Please don't feed the patients!", "Urine is for restrooms!", "Please keep pants on!" and "Only bite food!" can be seen. *Caleb said in the future West Virginia and Virginia will merge to form "one huge Virginia." West Virginia and Virginia were, in fact, "one huge Virginia" until the Civil War (1862). *Miranda Cosgrove's birthday was celebrated 05/12 on the iLost My Mind set.thumb|300px|right *Spencer saying "...in ways you can't understand." is a very brief nod to Dan Schneider's show All That: the character Coach Kreeton (played by Kel Mitchell) was known to yell "Daagghh! Aw, you've upset me in ways you can't understand!" *Girly Cow can be viewed in the background on the TV in the first scene at the mental institution. *"Sam and Freddie" and "iLost My Mind" were trending on Twitter the day this episode aired. *Spencer's book club girls are seen again in this episode. The first time was in iParty with Victorious. *Gibby's voice is much deeper in this season than in Season 4 because Noah Munck is going through puberty. *Sam now owns a PearPhone. *In addition to hitting the top five on iTunes in less than six hours after its release, and hitting #1 on the same day, it has remained in the top 10 since and still is there at the time of this edit. * Dan tweeted that he had Jennette sign the "finger painting" herself and sign her character Sam Puckett's name. He also mention he now has that same painting in his own home *Despite the production codes changing from "3xx" to "4xx", these episodes are counted as part of season 4, as evidenced in http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CMfA3m32pY4&feature=channel_video_title this video. Photo Gallery See photos for iLost My Mind here. Video Gallery Click here to watch videos about this episode. Quotes Carly: What's happening here? {C}Spencer: Me getting fat. Look! I can barely get my jeans past my butt slabs. his legs and trying to pull up the jeans {C}Carly: Those are my jeans. {C}Spencer: Well... she's right Yeah, I know. Freddie: I'm really getting worried about Sam... I mean, it's been three days since-- Carly: Since you two kissed!? Freddie: raise ''... '''Carly:' Yeah! I know! I saw it with both my eyes! over to her backpack You guys were talking and... she kissed you and you didn't stop her, why-- why didn't you tell me? Freddie: Well I-- by Carly Carly: You should've told me! Do you like her? Is this-- is this a new chapter in our lives? What is goin' on? Freddie:'' to change the subject'' ...Do you have any fruit? Carly: falling for it ''I don't know, but if I do, you can have it! You know why? 'Cause ''I don't keep things from you!' ' Freddie: Do you know Sam's password? Carly: Yes... Freddie: Good! Tell me. Carly: Can't say it out loud; its icky. {C}Freddie: Fine, I won't look, you type it in. Carly: 'kay... Sam's password; shudders Ew... Carly: We're going to a mental hospital. {C}Gibby: Yes! Sam: calmly Hello, Carly. What do you want? {C}Carly: To find you! What are you doing in this mental institution? {C}Sam: Finger painting. Carly her painting of a hand with the thumb and first finger raised ''What do you think? '''Sam:' Carly My head's jacked! I'm bonkers! Sam: Do you know? {C}Carly: What? That you kissed Freddie? {C}Sam: Ah! Shut up!! ears, freaks out {C}Carly: I think it's awesome! I think it's great! {C}Sam: No, no no, no!!! around the room {C}Carly: Sam ''There's nothing wrong with it! Why are you freaking out? Sam, stop it! '''Sam': Accept it, Carls! I've lost my mind! {C}Carly: What? You think that because you like Freddie... {C}Sam: Ugh! Don't say it out loud! Carly: It's all right to say it out loud! {C}Sam: No, it's not! Carly: Sam loves Freddie! Sam loves Freddie! around the room Sam: Quit it! Carly and puts her hand over Carly's mouth {C}Freddie: into the room There you guys are! {C}Sam: You get out! groans loudly Licking my hand won't make me let go! Freddie: Sam, c'mon! Sam's hand from Carly's mouth Carly: leaving Sam's hospital room and leaving Sam and Freddie alone ''I don't hear talkin'! '''Sam': Why'd you come here? {C}Freddie: To figure out why you checked yourself into a mental hospital! {C}Sam: You wanna know why? {C}Freddie: Kinda! {C}Sam: 'Cause I hate you! Freddie: Then why'd you kiss me?! {C}Sam: 'Cause I...! quietly ... ''I like you... '''Freddie': So, you hate me... and ''you like me...? '''Sam': Now you see why I need to be in here? Ah, I got problems. I can't think straight, I can't eat, I--I-- Attendant: Sam, we have hot quesadillas-- grabs plate of quesadillas, shuts the door on the attendant, starts eating '' '''Freddie': Look, Sam, I get that you're feeling a little-- {C}Sam: Oh, who cares! So I kissed you. So...so maybe I do like you a little bit. It doesn't matter 'cause... there's no way I'd ever go out with you or be your little girlfriend and... dang, this place makes good quesadillas! {C}Freddie: Can I have one? {C}Sam: No! {C}Freddie: Look,'' can we talk about the kiss? {C}'Sam:' Yeah, uh, actually, let's never talk about it, alright? '''Freddie:' Sam... gives Freddie a death glare Don't kill me... away I was just gonna say... no matter what happened that night, or what you're feeling right now... his hand on her shoulder ''I'm telling you-- {C}'Sam:' ''even looking at him Off. {C}Freddie: his hand off her shoulder You're not any more mentally unstable than you have been your whole life! Sam: You really mean that? Freddie: I do. Sam: 'Kay...let's get out of here quesadillas into her purse as they leave. Freddie: Good. grabs her purse and dumps the rest of her quesadillas in her purse and walks out the door with Freddie ''Sure. '''Caleb': And in the year 2041, the entire state of California... kerplunk! Gibby: Gasps Caleb: Into the ocean! Gibby: Those poor celebrities! Caleb: Gibby, you watch your tone. You are speaking to the future Vice President of the United States! Carly: He's not speaking to the... I'm gonna be Vice President? Carly: [as a group of police officers at the mental hospital forcibly escort her and Freddie out of the mental hospital] Hey, paws off! I'm the future Vice President of the United States!!! {C} Caleb: crazily at the TV {C}Sam: Caleb! {C}Caleb: laughing ''What? {C}'Sam': The TV's not on! '''Caleb': she's right Ahhhhh!!!! out of the room {C} Spencer: in the hospital, disguised as [[Pam Puckett]] Hello, Sam. Bleh. {C}Sam: it's Spencer in disguise Hey, mom. Caleb: Four years from now, Virginia and West Virginia will merge to form one HUGE Virginia! Carly: ...Settle down, Virginia. Sam: ''iCarly to the viewers'' You'd be crazy to go anywhere else!! Sam: Okay look, I don't care how many iCarly fans say I'm not insane for liking Freddie. I know I'm cra-- Freddie: Sam ''Wa-Wa-Wa-- Let's take one more chat. {C}'Sam:' No, I don't wanna... '''Freddie:' Just one more! Sam: groans Freddie: Here, hold this. to Carly, gives her his camera, takes the Pearpad. Carly: whispers' '''You be nice.' ' '''Freddie:' Just-- PearPad, to web audience Hey, it's me, Freddie. So, uh...a lot of people have been talking about whether Sam and I should, ya know, "go out" with each other--and it's like everyone's wondering if Sam is crazy for wanting to. But nobody asked me how I'' feel. {C}'Sam:' ''Freddie ...We talked about it. {C}Freddie: No, you talked. You told me how you feel, while you ate a quesadilla. {C}Sam: web audience The quesadillas here are amazing. {C}Carly: Sam {C}Freddie: continues Anyway, yeah, it's important how Sam feels, but how I'' feel is important too. '''Sam: '''OK, Benson, we get it! You wanna humiliate me on the web in front of millions of people, go ahead and just do it, I don't care! Get back at me for all the mean things I've sa--''confidently walks across the room and quiets Sam by kissing her for 8 seconds '' '''Sam: 'the kiss ends, confused... You mean that? Freddie: ''smiling'' Mmm hm... so I guess we're both insane. {C}Sam: '''... So now what? '''Goopy Gilbert: SEDDIE! Gilbert's mom: OS Gilbert, dinner time! Goopy Gilbert: ''same tone of voice'' '''SPAGHETTI! '''Carly: ''camera to herself, smiling And... good night! ''off camera, ending the episode. Related iCarly.com Games Click here to play iEscape and help Sam break out of the mental institution Related iCarly.com Blogs The Future... According to Caleb See also *iOMG (story arc) External Links RobSp1derp1g's iLost My Mind Review References Category:Episodes Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:Season 4 Category:Specials